<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[9:16 am] by Sam_is_in_pieces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704504">[9:16 am]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_is_in_pieces/pseuds/Sam_is_in_pieces'>Sam_is_in_pieces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, F/M, Finger Sucking, Light Dom/sub, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Praise Kink, Subspace, Vaginal Fingering, but he also isn't if you know what i mean, hyunjin is really sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_is_in_pieces/pseuds/Sam_is_in_pieces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you sleep well?”<br/>“Mmh” His grip around you tightened and you felt him move slightly so that his mouth was directly next to your ear. “And you? You seemed pretty tired out last night.”<br/>“Not so tired that I wouldn’t do it again,” you smiled and he immediately understood what you were implying, pressing chaste kisses to your ear. <br/>“Is that so?” he murmured and chuckled when he felt you shiver.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[9:16 am]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you woke up, you immediately noticed how warm it was. It took you a second to realize where the warmth was coming from and when you did, your lips spread into a small, content smile. <br/>Hyunjin had his arm and leg draped over you and his face nuzzled into the crook of your neck. His breathing was calm, indicating he was still asleep and it took you all of your willpower not to coo at him. </p>
<p>It was no secret that Hyunjin was cuddly and threw himself at everyone he was close with (although he did throw himself at you especially) but this was new. It was your first time staying over at his place and you had to admit that you could definitely get used to this. </p>
<p>You stayed like this for a while, not moving, in fear of waking Hyunjin up. However, after a while, you felt him stir behind you.</p>
<p>“G’morning,” he mumbled into your neck. “Have you been awake for long?”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t think so,” you chuckled. “Did you sleep well?”</p>
<p>“Mmh” His grip around you tightened and you felt him move slightly so that his mouth was directly next to your ear. “And you? You seemed pretty tired out last night.”</p>
<p>You shivered at the memory of just what had occurred last night. It certainly didn’t help that Hyunjin’s bare chest was pressed against your also bare back. </p>
<p>“Not so tired that I wouldn’t do it again,” you smiled and he immediately understood what you were implying, pressing chaste kisses to your ear. </p>
<p>“Is that so?” he murmured and chuckled when he felt you shiver. His right hand moved over your stomach with featherlight touches and you let out a sigh. He took that as a sign to reposition himself so that he was now hovering over you, immediately attacking your lips with his. The kiss started off as slow and sensual but it quickly got heated as his tongue explored your mouth. You whined when he pulled away but that quickly turned into a moan when he started sucking on your neck. </p>
<p>“Ah fuck,” you breathed when he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot right under your ear.</p>
<p>“You like that?” You could hear the smug grin in his voice and you would be lying if you said that that didn’t turn you on even more. The confidence he gave off in moments like these was truly nothing else but insanely attractive. </p>
<p>“God yes,” you managed to answer. </p>
<p>His dark chuckle sent vibrations all over your skin and you nearly screamed.</p>
<p>He put his lips back on yours as his hand found your nipple and started twisting it, making you writhe under his touch. </p>
<p>“What do you want me to do, princess?” he asked with his husky voice, that mainly came out when he was ready to show everyone that you were his. </p>
<p>You didn’t even need to think. “Honestly I really want you to fucking ruin me.”</p>
<p>He grinned against your lips. “I’d love to do that.” </p>
<p>His mouth left yours and he instead placed his right hand there, his thumb tracing over your swollen lips. “So pretty,” he whispered. “How about you help me with something?” And with that, he pushed his middle and pointer fingers into your mouth. You immediately understood and started sucking on them while he grabbed a condom from the nightstand, ripping it open with his teeth - an action that may or may not caused you to whimper against his fingers, that he then retracted from your mouth.</p>
<p>“Good girl,” he praised, making you smile proudly.  </p>
<p>He leaned back until he was sitting between your legs, carefully spreading them apart for better access. He whistled upon seeing what effect his ministrations had had on you and you covered your face with your arm in embarrassment. </p>
<p>“Ruin you, hm?” you heard him say and then you felt his fingers plunge into you and you let out a deep moan. It was almost embarrassing how easily they slid in. </p>
<p>He moved them in and out for a few minutes, at some point picking up the pace and adding a third one to prepare you for him. </p>
<p>When you felt like you were close to the edge, he suddenly pulled them out, making you whine at the loss. </p>
<p>“Missing me already?” he chuckled and you would’ve hit him for that, hadn’t you been so far gone. </p>
<p>You felt him then, entering you slowly until he bottomed out and you let out a breath that you didn’t know you had been holding. </p>
<p>“Take your time,” he whispered. “You’re doing great.” </p>
<p>You hummed at the praise but your mind was too foggy to really do anything else. </p>
<p>It was a while before he started moving, slowly at first to make it easier for you to adjust. But then he got faster, each thrust hitting you deeper. You could do nothing but lay there, mouth agape, moans spilling out of you.</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured. “Taking me so well.”</p>
<p>And that did it for you and you came with a shout. He was close too, so he picked up the pace once more, practically drilling you into the mattress until you were whining in oversensitivity, tears springing into your eyes at the constant stimulation. When he came, he buried his face into the crook of your neck. He rode out his orgasm for a few more seconds before he pulled out and leaned back, pushing his hair back. You were lying on your back, still panting. </p>
<p>He got up to go to the bathroom and came back with a warm washcloth that he used to clean you up. You writhed on the bed when he cleaned your sensitive areas too but quickly relaxed at the warm feeling.</p>
<p>When he was done, he climbed in next to you again, wrapping his arms around you. “Sleep now, love, I’ll wake you up for breakfast later.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! If you made it until here, I love you! &lt;3<br/>Don't be shy to write comments, I breathe interaction ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>